Down the Sewer
by SamxXxBluePulser
Summary: When a simple mission involving Tim and Jason goes wrong, confessions are made that could change everything between them. Tim Jay slash, and plenty of fluff :D
1. Chapter 1

**One shot! May be TimXJay, or just brotherly love…read on ;)**

Tim wasn't acting normal.

Dick was informed of this from the most strange source ever—his little bird, his baby brother, and the cute little assassin.

"Grayson."

Dick looked over form the book he was reading, meeting steely blue-gray eyes.

"Yes, Dami?" he smiled cheekily, and the smaller boy scowled.

"Did someone pull out Drake's teeth or is he just upset over his disastrous mission last night?" Damian asked casually, leaning against the wall.

"What? Timmy's upset?" this caught Dick's attention; he put his book down and narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, after the mission with Jason." His little brother replied, turning away.

Dick stood up, immediately knowing if Damian was telling the truth, Jason had one something. His most unstable brother usually wasn't a danger but when angered he was unpredictable. Plus, Tim had been acting…strange around Jason—not meeting his gaze, stammering at whatever he said, and trying to avoid him for weeks now.

"Timmy?" Dick knocked on the dark blue door, hearing a sniffling noise, making his heart twinge.

"G-Go away!" Tim yelled, giving another sniffle, and Dick could have sworn he was crying.

This was bad news; the only times Tim had ever cried was when Kon dumped him, when Damian had called him useless and unwanted, and when Jason had hit him. Kon was out of the picture, Dami had promised not to say anything too bad to Tim (especially after Dick had given him a pout)—which left only one thing…

Dick stalked away, fury slowly building up in his blue eyes as he went to find the Red Hood. As usual, Jason was lounging the movie room, but instead of smirking and saying, 'Sup Dickie?' he just scowled, grey eyes clouded and dark. Dick's eyes snapped to the birdarang he was fingering, and sighed deeply.

"Jay, what happened between you and Tim?" he asked, wishing he would get a straight answer.

Of course, Jason just chose to glare and stay silent.

"Jason, please," Dick sighed, touching his brother's arm gently.

Jay jerked away, his face hardening. Dick bit his lip, waiting, yet the other man stayed silent, his fingers closing tightly around the weapon.

"Nothing." Came the clenched response.

"Dammit, Jay!" Dick snapped, losing his calm demeanor, and Jason took that opportunity to throw a knife at him.

The ebony barely got out of the way in time, and almost immediately a small figure threw himself at the knife wielder, hissing, "You could have hurt him!"

Amused, Dick watched his little brother try to maim Jason, the Red Hood spewing curses and trying to throw the demon brat to the ground. Damian snarled fiercely; when it came to Dick, no one touched him but Damian.

"Get off, you f*cking brat!" Jason snapped, finally landing a punch to his stomach.

Unfazed, Damian kicked the other boy's shins, and Jason promptly fell over, clutching his leg and hissing. Dick rubbed his forehead; he shot out his hand and locked his fingers around Damian's wrist. The younger boy raised a fist and whirled around, but meeting the calm blue eyes belonging to his partner, he relaxed, dropping his weapon and sending a deadly look to Jason. Instead of swearing and glaring, he slumped down, looking utterly dejected.

"Jace…I'm talking to Tim, alright?" Dick go up, dragging Damian with him, and left the room.

"What's the meaning of this, Grayson?" he demanded once outside, crossing his arms and sounding confused.

"I'm talking to Tim…please keep an eye on Jason and do not try and kill him."

Damian opened his mouth to talk, but Dick cut him off sternly.

"_Or_ maiming—"

"What about—"

"_Or_ poisoning him—"

"And no—"

"_No bombs_!"

"Fine…" the younger boy said in a childish voice, pouting a bit, and Dick just smiled tightly and ruffled his hair before walking up the stairs.

Tim pulled the blankets even tighter around him; he gave another sniffle, his chest heaving as he tried to calm himself. The silent tears streaming down his face betrayed his efforts though, and the ebony gave a shuddering sob before biting his lip so hard it began to bleed.

He went over the events that took place yesterday, feeling the hurt and humiliation rise up once more…

"_Jay, watch out!" Tim shoved the other boy aside s a couple of bullets shot past them._

_By accident, both of them toppled off the edge of the fire escape and straight down the sewage pipe. Hitting the murky water, Tim made a face as he slowly stood up. Jason got up too, his face showing anger as the pothole above them was sealed. He got out a flashlight, the beam darting all around the pipe and revealing one long exit that looked like it led nowhere._

"_Thanks to your stupidity, Drake, now look where we're stuck!" the Red Hood snapped, stomping forward onto the separate path from the water._

_Tim followed hesitantly, wanting to retort but back but instead choosing to say, "Well, there only seems to be one exit. I guess—AH!"_

_Something pierced his thigh, and the flashlight's beam promptly went out. Tim le out another scream of agony, feeling pain he had never felt before. It felt like fire was crawling up his leg, consuming his flesh and eating away at his blood. He felt a body stumble against him and tried to grab onto Jason's arm, but the other boy threw him off._

"_AH…JAY!" Tim cried out, collapsing to the floor and trying to breath, but it felt like a paper bag was over his mouth._

"_Kid, what's wrong? Kid?!" Jason asked frantically, an edge of panic to his voice._

_And suddenly there was nothing; the light shined on a curled up Tim, who was gasping for breath, his mask on the floor and his blue eyes watery._

"_Tim…are you ok?" Jason's voice was uneasy, and the ebony slowly slid into a sitting position, holding his stomach and looking sick._

_His eyes flitted away from the other boy in embarrassment; he didn't want to look weak, so he pretended to study something on the floor, nudging it with his foot and trying not to throw up._

"_Hey, look at me." Jay's voice was soft, and when Tim finally lifted his head, his mask was gone as well, gray eyes tender and open._

_It was gone in a second, and Jason roughly helped him up, shoving the mask back onto his face, they proceeded, Tim using the wall for support. After a while though, his face was beaded with sweat and he was taking ragged breaths._

"_Jay…I can't," he muttered, ashamed, and let out a little yelp as he was flung over a shoulder._

"_Don't throw up on me," Jason warned, and Tim held his breath, his view of Jason's….butt. blushing lightly and trying to push down feelings that he'd had for a while about his adopted brother, he let out a little sigh as he saw light reflecting off the water._

"_We're here, birdy," Jason gently put him down, and Tim automatically threw his arms around the other boy's neck, feeling unsteady as the walls and light swirled around him._

"_Careful!" Jason snapped, helping him stay upright. Tim coughed loudly, bending over and wondering what the hell was wrong with him tonight._

"_Sleep…" Tim slurred, nearly falling over, but Jay grabbed his arm, letting out a little groan._

"_Kid…careful now."_

_Jason finally decided they should stop, so just ahead of the light he pulled Tim onto the floor, smiling a bit when they boy purred like a cat. _

"_Hey Jace?" Tim asked in a soft voice._

"_Hm?"_

"_You're hot when you're…mad…" he gave a little laugh and put his head down._

_Jason froze, his eyes widening as the words sunk in. had Tim…just called him hot?_

"_And when you're thinking…make the cutest pout…ever…" Tim sighed sadly, lifting his head; a sad, twisted smile on his face._

"_And I wish you liked me. But I'm just a burden to you…but that's ok, because I'll always love you even if you hate me…"_

_The Red Hood was completely frozen, and he looked down to see he has absent-mindedly entwined his fingers with Tim's. Hastily moving away, his thoughts racing, his gray eyes puzzled, Jason considered what to do. He could pretend that nothing had happened and tell the kid he was delirious…or he could bring it up. How would awkward would it be though if Tim didn't remember?_

_And then Tim decided to make things impossible to forget:_

_He looked at Jason with a sweet, innocent smile, and pressed their lips together. Startled, Jason jumped back, seeing hurt reflected into those beautiful blue orbs, as the smaller boy wrapped his arms around himself and leaned to the side._

"_Where am I..?" Tim sat up, rubbing his eyes and looking up into startled gray ones. His head was resting in Jason's lap, and he quickly sat up, feeling a blush begin to creep up his cheeks._

"_In a sewer. You done with your nap, Sleeping Beauty?" a smirk appeared on the other boy's face as he noticed the flushed cheeks. It was kind of adorable, actually._

"_Oh yeah…sorry about that," Tim muttered, looking away as he carefully got to his feet._

"_If you're feeling up to it, we can finally get out of this hell hole," the older teen's nose wrinkled, and Tim nodded._

_They both started walking, and Tim wondered why Jason looked so…thoughtful. Through a haze, he remembered some of what he said, and his breath quickened in horror._

"_Uh, Jay? Did I—did I say anything when I was…you know…"_

_something flickered in the other boy's eyes before he replied coolly, "No, I couldn't understand anything you said. Just blabbered."_

_Tim sighed in relief, glad that the memory of admitting his feelings ere just in his head. As they went through the pathway they soon realized a crucial fact they had missed—there was no path beyond that point._

_Jason, being the smarter one, managed to jump back before his fet gave away to empty air. Tim, on the other hand, tripped and fell forward, grabbing onto a piece of cloth to keep him from falling. He had grabbed Jason's mask, which was in one hand, and the other was locked onto the stone edge._

"_J-Jay!" he gasped, one finger losing its grip._

_But those steel gray eyes were focused on the mask in Tim's dangling hand. Feeling his heart sink, he threw the mask over to Jason, but it landed on the edge, about to fall. At the same time, two of Tim's fingers let go, leaving him only one._

"_Jason…" he whimpered, his eyes wide behind his mask._

_And let go as the older man reached for his mask._

"_TIM!" _

_But the ebony let himself fall, closing his eyes as he fell into darkness._

**So! That's the beginning of his memory of the mission. Part two will be…**

**OPTION A: Brotherly love. No slash just sweet bonding.**

**OPTION B: TimXJay slash, with sadness and sparks. Very nice ;D**

**VOTE PLEASE!**

**And tell me if you liked this chapter? **

**~samx**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, last chapter :3 it's very fluffy near the end!**

_When Tim awoke, he was lying on cold hard stone. Almost immediately, his body began to ache, and he wondered how far down he had fallen. Then he remembered why he had let go, and scrunched up his face in pain, trying to hold in the hurt. He slowly got up, feeling his head and realizing it was bleeding. With a grim face, Tim pulled himself together and examined his surroundings. He was standing near the back of what seemed to be a long tunnel; he turned around, and his eyes fell upon a ladder that led somewhere too far for him to see._

"_Guess ladder it is," he muttered to himself, and walked in front of it, frowning when the cold metal seemed to tingle._

_He swung himself onto the first rung, wincing in pain as he felt something move in his chest. He had probably broken a few ribs. He kept climbing, the pain eventually turning into dull blows as he ascended higher and higher. Finally, he saw a spot of light as he hoisted himself up._

_Tim was standing in a dark alleyway, illuminated by only a flickering lamppost. He slumped to the ground, too exhausted to do anything else, but felt his phone vibrate several times. He pulled it out and got messages and missed calls from Jason._

_Jay…just thinking his name hurt Tim. He had cared more for his trademark mask than his little adopted brother. How cold could someone get? _

"_Tim?" _

_The ebony flinched and stared into the darkness, his eyes stinging when he saw Jason. Those gray eyes seemed tired and his posture was slumped._

"_What do you want?" Tim asked coldly, turning away so the older teen couldn't see his watery eyes._

"_Baby bird, I'm…sorry."_

"_So am I, Jason."_

"_Tim—"_

"_Don't! Just…leave me alone…ok?" Tim snapped angrily, frustrated with himself._

"_I—I—come back! You have to come home, or Dick will find out you're gone!" _

_Jason lunged forward and grabbed his sleeve; his eyes were wide and desperate. The younger boy tried to pull away but he was pulled closer, a little too close for comfort._

"_J-Jason….what are you doing?" he stammered, a light blush evident on his cheeks as Jason leaned in even farther, his eyes unreadable; his fingers were wrapped around Tim's wrist and he was pressing the younger boy into the wall._

"_You are so…stupid, you know?" Jason breathed._

"_I'm stupid? Why am—mmf!" _

_Tim was cut off by Jason kissing him. Softly, sweetly, their lips moved in perfect synch with each other; air was the only thing that kept them from continuing. The Boy Wonder's eyes were wide and his face flushed. Jason, on the other hand, was looking pissed as he began to pace. Confused, Tim watched him, his lips parted halfway, about to ask a question._

"_Is something—"_

"_We can't do this." The former killer's voice was cold._

"_Do—do what?" _

"_This. Us."_

"_Why not? You started kissing me anyway," Tim retorted in order to mask the pain in his face._

"_It was a mistake. I regret it."_

"…_oh. I see." Tim's voice was emotionless, and Jason bit down on his tongue hard in order to stop form saying he was lying._

_But he just couldn't be with Tim. So many people were out for his blood, and they would do anything to get him. Especially if that meant hurting the people he loved…yes, Jason loved Tim. But he couldn't put the younger boy in danger._

_The ebony turned away, and was about to jump onto the fire escape above him when a small hand grasped his tightly._

"_Don't go, Jay!" Tim cried, tears falling from his terrified eyes._

"_Kid, don't be difficult," Jason let out a sigh when the hand didn't let go._

"_Dammit, let go!" he hissed in anger, and Tim immediately released his grip, looking at the ground as his lip trembled violently._

"_W-Why don't you like me?" _

_He was just a 14-year old boy now, not Robin, not a Bat family member, and just a little kid. He wanted something, and he couldn't have it. Therefore, he was sad. Impossibly breaking on the inside, the hurt and rejection and anger all mixing together to destroy him from the inside._

"_Sorry, Tim. You aren't worth my time." Jason replied coldly, and swung himself upwards onto the stairway, and was gone._

_*end of flashback*_

"Get o-out!" Tim yelped when the door busted open to reveal a worried Dick.

"Tim, are you ok?" he asked softly, ignoring the question and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Immediately, blue eyes began to fill up with tears and he stifled a sob rising in his throat. Dick wrapped his arms around his younger brother, and Tim dissolved; his shoulders began to shake as tears flooded down his face. The ex-Robin looked down in concern, rubbing soothing circles on Tim's back and hugging him tightly.

"What did Jason do to you?" he finally asked, and Tim stiffened.

"He…rejected me." He buried his face in Dick's shoulder again, his eyes stinging as all the pain, hurt, and humiliation came rushing up again.

"You like him, right?"

"…I love him, but he—he—"

"Loves you back." Dick finished with a slight smile, pulling back so he could stare down into baby blue eyes, innocent as ever.

"No he doesn't."

"Oh really? I just talked to him."

An expression of hope flickered across Tim's face as he sat up. Dick offered him his hand, and they both walked out, heading towards Jason's room. Tim wiped his face, his cheeks stained with tears and his face pale.

"You'll be fine," his brother flashed him a smile as they stood in front of the door.

"Jay?"

"What?" someone snarled; Dick pretended not to see Tim cringe.

"Someone's here to see you," he answered in a sing-a-song voice.

There was no reply, so Dick turned the knob, pushed a reluctant Tim inside, and slammed the door behind him. There was an awkward pause as Jason stared at Tim and Tim refused to look at Jason. Finally, the other boy stood up, gray eyes surveying light blue.

"So, you haven't given up, I assume?" the Red Hood finally asked in such a blunt way it cut into Tim.

"Actually, I have. I've been crying my eyes out for the past 6 hours." He snapped back, crossing his arms and desperately wishing he was anywhere but here.

"You can't be attracted to me, baby bird. I'm bad, evil, not good for you."

"I don't care."

"But I do."

"Why can't you just—what's with—forget it."

Tears were already slipping down his face as he turned to leave, but a hand clamped down on his shoulder. Tim turned to see Jason looking very tired, and worried.

"C'mere, Timmy," he muttered, suddenly pulling the younger boy very close to him and falling back onto the couch.

"Wha—" blue eyes widened in surpise.

"Shhh," Jason sighed, shifting a little so Tim was lying perfectly on top of him.

He wrapped his arms around Tim, nuzzling his neck lightly as he closed his eyes. Tim let out a little cough and curled dup into a ball, feeling more at ease than he had for hours. Since they had both been awake for too many hours, the pair fell asleep instantly.

When Tim awoke, Jason was still sleeping, his breathing even. The ebony tentatively reached out a hand, careful not too wake the older teen up, and traced his sleeping brother's features. The gentle curve of his jaw, the slight stubble lines, those warm gray eyes that were amused. Wasn't Jason sleeping? Oh crap.

"Hey baby bird." His eyes sparkled as he took in Tim's dark blush and nervous eyes.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Tis cool, Timmy. Continue if you please."

"O-ok…"

Tim touched Jason's cheek lightly, running a fingertip down until he reaches those full lips. Hesitating, he put down his hand and bit his lip. A smirk flashed across Jason's face as he propped himself up on his elbows and crushed his lips to Tim's. he was surprised, but kissed back enthusiastically. They had a little make out session that was interrupted by loud knocking and a peeved voice.

"Todd, Drake, get up! You've been sleeping for too long and Grayson wants you in the kitchen!"

Jason groaned and pulled back slightly, staring into soft blue eyes and fingering a lock of raven hair.

"You know, you're really cute." He noted—and secretly loved—the pink blush dusting the other boy's cheeks.

"And you have a soft side. Guess we're both surprised." Tim replied, resting his head in the crook of Jason's neck.

"Mm…did I ever tell you how much I love you, Timmy?"

"Actually, no Jay."

"Well! I love you, baby bird."

"I love you too Jace."

"Todd! Drake! Up, immediately and proceed to the kitchen!"

"Someone shut Damian up…"

**Ehehe…I don't like how this turned out, but oh whale :P**

**Review maybe? **

**~samx**


End file.
